Rare Breed
by Crimson Eyed Sakura
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru: Two beings from a rare breed. In a collection of drabbles and one-shots, this is their story. Image is a cropped version of the Participation banner I received from Dokuga Contest for the Finale drabble titled Rare Breed.
1. Action and Reaction

**Title:**** Action and Reaction**  
**Author:** C_E_S_09  
**Prompt: **Swarm  
**Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **100  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary: **Kagome plays the hero. (Precursor to Valiant Stupidity)

* * *

Kagome watched as a massive swarm of Saimyoshou appeared, making Miroku's Wind Tunnel useless. She dodged out of the way as one of Naraku's tentacles suddenly appeared to her left. Looking around, she saw that everyone was doing okay. Looking to the stoic youkai lord, her eyes widened as she saw one of Naraku's appendages snaking toward his back at an alarming speed.

Her body reacted without conscious thought. Her feet moved quicker than ever before.

In a blink, she was in the way of the tentacle, staring down as it entered her body in slow motion.

"_Well, shit."_

* * *

Won first place in the LJ Dokuga Weekly Perfection._  
_


	2. Valiant Stupidity

******Title: ****Valiant Stupidity****  
********Author:****C_E_S_09****  
********Prompt: ****Numb****  
********Rating: M ****  
********Word Count: ****355****  
********Warnings: ****Semi-graphic gore, momentary character death****  
********Summary: ****Kagome moves to save Sesshomaru from an attack, only to be deathly injured in the process. "Foolish woman. As if I would let you stay dead."**

* * *

Kagome looked down at the tentacle that had just impaled her. _"Huh, I thought it would hurt. But it's just...numb."_

Vaguely, she heard the screams of her friends. The gaze she sought, however, was Sesshomaru's. She smiled tremulously at him as blood bubbled past her lips.

Naraku laughed as he withdrew the appendage from Kagome's abdomen, chuckling as she was pulled forward by the movement. His laughter died abruptly as she was caught by two strong hands before she could hit the ground.

Kagome looked up into molten amber eyes.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the hole in her stomach. "Well, that was stupid."

"W-what?"

"This Sesshomaru is a youkai, fully capable of dodging such an attack."

Kagome's head fell forward to land softly on his armor.

A tug on her hair beckoned her heavy head to lift once more. Sesshomaru was staring into her eyes. "However, this one would thank you."

The miko laughed painfully as more blood spilled from her wound and from her mouth. "Only you, Sesshomaru, can make a gratitude sound so pompous." A few seconds went by. "Will you miss me?"

"Foolish woman. As if I would let you stay dead."

Smiling, Kagome looked up at the youkai who had become so important to her in such a short time. "You can't dictate the kami, Sesshomaru."

With a sneer, he looked away, unable to bear seeing her life force spilling from her so rapidly. "I would defeat them all to bring you back, miko."

Feeling herself quickly fading, she begged, "Don't leave me alone."

"Is this one not holding you?"

The dying girl laughed, her last breath leaving her body as her heart finally stopped beating. Sesshomaru laid the miko's body down on the ground and stood over her, drawing his sword. Tenseiga pulsed once, twice. The minions of the Underworld appeared, attempting to take Kagome's bright soul with them. Two efficient slices dispersed them.

They waited for five agonizing seconds.

Kagome gasped, her eyes immediately seeking her love's. Amber eyes bored into hers.

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

* * *

**An edited version of this was posted to the LJ Dokuga community, where it won second place in the Weekly Perfection contest for the prompt "numb".**


	3. Explanations and Entreaties

**Title:** Explanations and Entreaties

**Author:** C_E_S_09

**Prompt: **Needle

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **765

**Warnings: **Inuyasha's language.

**Summary: **Inuyasha demands an explanation of Kagome's shocking outburst.

* * *

Inuyasha looked on with an expression of horror and pain. Not only had his unspoken mate-to-be just died and been brought back by his hated half-brother, she had just _confessed her love_ to the youkai! In his shock and hurt, words came tumbling out of his mouth with no way to stop them.

"What the fuck, Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango slowly turned their own dazedly confused heads to look at the hanyou.

"Are you kidding me?! All the time we've been together and you're fucking around on me with my brother, the same bastard that has tried multiple times to kill not only you, but everybody in our group at least once. He tried to melt you with his poison!"

Kagome turned to her first love with a sad but determined expression. "Inuyasha, do you really expect me to believe that you were going to mate me? Kikyo's still around, so I know you'll keep running off to meet up with her almost every night. And I didn't mess around on you. I've never so much as kissed another guy since I met you. That's three years of faithfulness to a guy that constantly talks down me, walks out on me whenever his dead first love comes around, and who gets jealous if my adopted kit sits on my lap at night. And as for Sesshomaru trying to kill us, when did he genuinely _try_ to hurt any of us, except for in the first battle for Tetsusaiga? In fact, how many times has he _saved_ us – saved _me_?"

Inuyasha flinched as Kagome's words sank in. "How, then?"

Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru tilted his head, also waiting for her answer.

"Ever since he saved me Mukotsu of the Shinitachi. He came through for me when no one else could, and I was enthralled, I guess. I knew it most likely wasn't for my sake, but I was grateful nonetheless. Ever since then, he's been an ally to me, not just your older brother or the Lord of the West. And, he takes care of Rin."

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. In the time it took him to blink, Sesshomaru was in front of Kagome. "You are mistaken, miko. This one did, in fact, save you from the so-called poison master. However, it _was_ for your sake. Even then, you had captured my attention. For the human to think he could take what should be freely given was reprehensible and without honor."

Kagome stared up at the daiyoukai. "I've never actually thanked you, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, for the love of- Will you two cut it out?! I don't want to see this shit, but you're giving Naraku a hell of a show!"

Kagome started and turned to see that Inuyasha was right. Naraku was looking on with an expression of pure malicious glee.

"_Okay, cue being ogled by the nut-job we're fighting."_ Kagome shuddered as Naraku's eyes drifted over her form, following every curve. A low growl sounded from beside her as Sesshomaru noticed the path their enemy's eyes were taking.

"Let's end this here and now, Naraku!" Inuyasha's yell broke the evil hanyou's attention. With little more than a side step, he avoided the Wind Scar and began chuckling.

"Thank you for such interesting information, little miko. I assure you, it will be used to the _fullest_ of its potential." Dark chuckles filled the air as Naraku disappeared.

It needled at Kagome, to know that her personal life was now common knowledge for their enemy. With a glare at Inuyasha for freaking out, she made her way to her sister-by-choice and reached into her bag to begin the process of bandaging wounds.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. The elder brother said nothing for a while, simply watching the miko take care of the monk while expertly avoiding his playfully groping hand.

"Why her? You know how I feel about her."

"You have had years to act on whatever feelings you may possess for the miko. You simply have bad timing and little luck, little brother. I believe she spoke her piece about your tendency to run off and rut the dead priestess. Perhaps you should have considered how that would affect Kagome's own feelings towards you."

With that, Sesshomaru walked away, calling to his small pack.

Inuyasha stood in misery, watching as his best friend smiled up at his older brother.

"_You get everything, Sesshomaru. You had time with Dad, your mother is still alive. Why take the only thing I have left?"_


	4. DTR (Defining the Relationships)

**Title: **DTR (Defining the Relationship)

**Author:** C_E_S_09

**Prompt:** Frank

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **Sesshomaru warns against Inuyasha's stubbornness, while Kagome reassures both males of their solid places in her heart.

* * *

"Allow me to be frank, miko. My foolish half-brother will not stop antagonizing you over this decision."

Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha, noting his saddened expression. "I know, but that's why I love him. No matter what, he'll _always_ be my very best friend," she said deliberately loud enough for the half-demon's ears to catch. She watched as his ears twitched in response.

The youkai standing above her tilted his head. "And what of this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned her bright smile to him. "You, Sesshomaru? You're much more than that," she whispered for his ears alone.


	5. Teachers, Students, and Lechers

**Title:** Teachers, Students, and Lechers  
**Author:** C_E_S_09  
**Prompt: **Can  
**Genre:** General, Romance, Humor  
**Rating: **M  
**Word Count: **300  
**Warnings:** Raunchy talk. Adult situations  
**Summary: **Sesshomaru attempts to teach Kagome how to better her archery skills. Miroku intrudes on a "moment" between the two.

* * *

Kagome huffed as she missed another target. "I can't do this!"

Sesshomaru tapped her backside with the flat of his sword. "Indeed, miko. If one refuses to succeed, they rarely do."

The miko turned around to glare at the youkai. "This is your fault, anyways. My aim is just fine!"

At this the youkai barely contained a snort of disbelief. "Even when you manage to correctly fire an arrow, it is the reishi that guides it along. This is to benefit your archery in situations where your miko powers have no bearing, such as against humans."

"Why would I need to fight against humans?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Bandits, warlords, ruffians. Any number of such dishonorable men would likely trip over themselves to come after an attractive defenseless female."

Kagome blushed. "You...you think I'm attractive?" The miko felt wind blow past her before a clawed hand reached around to encircle her throat, one finger urging her head to the side. As her hair flowed over her shoulder, her neck was bared to the youkai's gaze.

Fangs grazed her soft skin as Sesshomaru intoned lowly, "This Sesshomaru would like nothing more than to take you here and now, miko. Never doubt that this one finds you attractive." With that, he pressed his hips forward and showed her the evidence of his attraction.

The moment was broken by Miroku bursting through the woods and into the clearing. "Whoa, you two. Get a room!"

Anger overpowered desire. "Can I shoot him?" she asked, glaring daggers at the laughing nuisance.

"Do not waste your arrows, miko." A rock silenced the laughter as it hit the monk directly in the forehead. "Rocks are easier to come by."


End file.
